Three dimensional package technologies, including TSV (through silicon via) technologies, may be used for high density devices. Backside illumination image sensors may be used to improve the light receiving efficiency and light sensitivity of pixels included in the image sensor. Both devices including TSV or backside illumination image sensors may include a through via structure passing through a substrate to connect conductive patterns disposed on both sides of the substrate.